


Языковой барьер

by Ozero_Kate



Series: Барьеры или нелегкая жизнь Бражника [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozero_Kate/pseuds/Ozero_Kate
Summary: «Наш Бражник вечно хочет зла, но нынче совершает благо», или что будет, если акума вселится в предмет человека, знающего по-французски только знаменитое «Же не манж па сис жур».





	Языковой барьер

**Я у мамы полиглот**

 

      «Горячий тур», — говорили они. «Выгодное предложение», — говорили они. Ктулху ей в прабабушки, про то, что она окажется одна в чужом городе, не зная языка, они ничего не говорили!  
  
      Девушка сердито огляделась по сторонам. Черт бы побрал этот туристический автобус, посмевший уехать без нее. Она ведь не виновата, что отбилась от экскурсии из-за того, что какая-то мелкая девчонка чуть не сбила ее с ног! И как ей теперь в отель добираться?  
  
      Карты нет, компаса нет, а Интернет… Интернет как назло сдох. Точнее, испустил последнее дыхание, увидев таблицу тарифов. Какого лешего, товарищи? Эй, Париж, где ваш хваленый халявный Wi-Fi, о котором втирали в том чертовом турагентстве? И вообще, почему с этим веком технологий исчезли нормальные оффлайн переводчики? Не надо так…  
  
      Девушка грустно посмотрела на экран телефона и убрала его в карман.  
  
      Сидела бы дома, горя бы не знала. Черт ее дернул отправиться в поездку во Францию вместо того, чтобы провести отпуск на уютном и мягком диванчике за просмотром любимого сериала. Вот что она в этом Париже не видела?  
  
      Эйфелеву башню? Ха! Да каждая третья девочка-феечка в ее офисе ходила в футболке с изображением этой металлоконструкции. У остальных на футболках было либо «I♡NY», либо то же самое с Лондоном. Ей-богу, будто других городов нет!  
  
      Марсово поле? Газон как газон. Ничего впечатляющего.  
  
      Лувр? Господи, да туда выстроилась такая очередь, что стоять в ней не было никакого желания.  
  
      Или может, черную бабочку, летевшую прямо на нее? Жуть какая!  
  
      — Брысь, противная! — воскликнула девушка, пытаясь отогнать от себя черную моль. — И без тебя тошно, чертово насекомое!  
  
      Такие ей ни в одном учебнике по биологии не попадались. Новый вид? Или мутанты? Далеко вроде бы от Фукусимы.  
  
      — Эй-эй-эй! — возмутилась ошарашенная туристка, глядя на то, как бабочка вселилась в ее загранпаспорт, который тотчас же окрасился в черный цвет. — Это мои документы, а не твои! Как я теперь домой полечу? Меня еще и штраф заставят выплачивать! И что я им скажу? Мой загранпаспорт испортила вселившаяся в него бабочка? Я не хочу в психушку, я хочу переводчика и в отель!..  
  
      Внезапно девушка вздрогнула, услышав тихий мужской голос. Туристка огляделась по сторонам, пытаясь найти говорившего, но тщетно. Мужчина весьма увлеченно что-то рассказывал, но без знаний французского понять его было невозможно.  
  
      — Месье, ай эм нот андерстенд! — акцент у девицы воистину был ужасен и вряд ли бы кто-нибудь смог понять, что она пыталась сказать по-английски «Месье, я не понимаю». Разве что другой такой же турист из неанглоязычной страны. — По-русски, пожалуйста!  
  
      Голос на мгновение замолчал, но затем снова продолжил тираду.  
  
      Девушка тяжело вздохнула, посмотрев на почерневший загранпаспорт. Сначала бабочки в документах растворяются, потом голос в голове… Интересно, у него можно сменить кодировку? А то ведь ни черта не понятно, о чем он там разглагольствовал. Вроде бы вещал он на французском, что было логично, учитывая, что девушка находилась в столице Франции. А если бы она, как собиралась, в Китай поехала, он бы по-китайски болтал?  
  
      Эх, говорила ей мама: учи языки, в жизни пригодится. Кто ж знал, что без знаний языков даже голос в голове не пошлешь?!  
  
      А может быть, всему виной переутомление? Смена часовых поясов, перелет, стресс… Не могла же у нее развиться «белочка», ведь она ни капли спиртного из принципа не пила. Неужели все из-за паров водки, что от ее соседа в самолете исходили?  
  
      — Да замолчи ты, в конце-то концов! — вспылила туристка, притопнув ногой. — Сам ты компрэнэву, пластинка заевшая! Обзывается еще. Или что там его «компрэнэву» означает?  
  
      О том, что спрашивая «comprenez-vous», голос пытался узнать, понимает ли его эта девушка, она догадываться не могла, поэтому решила попытаться его игнорировать. Быть может, если голос решит, что его не слышат, то он отстанет от своей жертвы?  
  
      Девушка прикоснулась кончиками пальцев к вискам и принялась повторять, словно мантру:  
  
      — Я не замечаю голос в голове. Я не слышу голос в голове. Я нормальная, психически здоровая заблудившаяся туристка.  
  
      Черта с два! Не сработало. Голос продолжал о чем-то говорить.  
  
      — Да заткнись ты уже, — взмолилась девушка, — дверью тебе по лбу, сковородкой по уху, кувалдой по второму! Сил с тобой нет, изверг треклятый.  
  
      Но с другой стороны… Девушка не могла не признать, что сам по себе голос был неплох. Низкий, бархатный, пробиравший до дрожи. Им бы мультики озвучивать — цены бы не было! Отлично подошел бы какому-нибудь злодею-искусителю.  
  
      — Опачки! — внезапно девушку посетила идея: неужто ее решили искусить? — Прости, голос, но свою душу я продала компании Близзард, когда поленилась прочитать пользовательское соглашение. Наверняка, мелким шрифтом был этот пункт прописан. Поэтому тебе ничегошеньки не светит, увы.  
  
      В ответ на это голос в голове начал говорить еще больше. Девушка и до этого ничего не понимала, а теперь вообще не могла разобрать, когда заканчивалось одно предложение и начиналось второе. Ему бы только скороговорки читать!  
  
      — Товарищ, да отстаньте вы от меня! — девушка попыталась заткнуть уши руками, однако это не помогло. — Надоел. Хуже спама. Руссо туристо я, понимаешь?  
  
      Упс, это вроде испанский. Или итальянский? Или по-итальянски не руссо, а русиано? Хотя нет, русиано — это по-медведевски. Знаний нет, но вы держитесь.  
  
      Может, если девушка ему что-нибудь скажет по-французски, он отвяжется? Вот только, кроме фразы «же не манж па сис жур», вычитанной в далеком детстве в книге «Двенадцать стульев» Ильфа и Петрова, она ничего не знала. Да и дословный перевод не помнила, вроде бы там говорилось: «я не ел шесть дней». Ну, хотя бы смерть от голода ей не грозила.  
  
      — Месье, же не манж па сис жур! — как можно четче попыталась произнести она.  
  
      Голос замолчал ровно на три секунды, после чего в его речи можно было разобрать слова «Макдоналдс» и «Старбакс». Увы, кроме этих двух слов девушка ничего не знала, поэтому пользы от его монолога не было никакой. А вот голова, напротив, начинала болеть.  
  
      — Окей, гугл, как сказать голосу в голове, что башка от него трещит? Желательно по-французски, — девушка устало вздохнула, посмотрев на экран телефона, уведомлявший о том, что доступ во Всемирную сеть отсутствовал. — Ах, да… Инета нет, гугл не фурычит. Придется обходиться своими силами. Голосинушка, милый, я по-французски не парлеву. Шпрехен зэ дойч?  
  
      Девушка на секунду задумалась, почесала затылок и произнесла:  
  
      — Хотя, по-немецки я ведь тоже не шпрехаю. Да и английский у меня на уровне «Ландон из зэ кэпитал оф Грэйт Британ». Мда. Я у мамы полиглот. Что делать-то?  
  
      Увы, ответить ей мог только голос в голове, лепет которого она совершенно не понимала. Однако долго сетовать по этому поводу у девушки не получилось: она остановилась перед большим зеркалом и чуть было не выронила из рук телефон и загранпаспорт.  
  
      Ее глаза обрамлял светящийся фиолетовый контур, по форме напоминавший бабочку.  
  
      — Что за чертовщина?! — девушка нервно сглотнула. Сначала у нее начались аудиальные галлюцинации, теперь и визуальные подошли. Неужели все из-за стресса?  
  
      А может, это розыгрыш какой-то? И не зеркало перед ней, а экран. Высокие технологии, виртуальная… нет, тут скорее дополненная реальность и все такое. И с психикой у нее все в порядке, а голос в голове из динамика доносился.  
  
      Или девушка и вправду сошла с ума.  
  
      Психушка — значит, психушка. Оставалось надеяться, что хотя бы там переводчика дадут и кормить будут. В крайнем случае, «же не манж па сис жур» спасет.  
  
      Теперь неплохо было бы найти кого-нибудь, кто мог бы ее в эту самую психушку доставить.  
  
      — А это, Гэндальфа мне в привратники, что за чучело-мяучело там стоит? — удивилась девушка, увидев молодого парня в черном костюме с кошачьими ушками и ремнем, болтавшимся, словно хвост. — Косплеер, что ли? Аниме насмотрелся, раз под кота косит? Судя по обтягивающему костюму — хентай. Пофиг, прорвемся.  
  
      Мысли о психушке откладывались. Этот человек, по мнению девушки, точно в психушку сдавать не стал бы, такие сами этих мест боятся. Попытка не пытка, девушка решила к нему подойти и попытаться установить контакт.  
  
      — Месье! — обратилась она к человеку с кошачьими ушками. — Ду ю ноу, вот ай кэн ду виз зис… — как называлась эта фигня вокруг глаз? Может, очки? И как там очки по-английски? Глассез вроде. Или это стакан? Пусть будут очки. — Виз зис глассез?  
  
      Увы, отвечать незнакомец не торопился. Его глаза в ужасе округлились, а сам он достал из-за пояса железную палку, которая тотчас увеличилась в размерах.  
  
      О том, что решение подойти к нему было явно поспешным, догадаться было не трудно. Да и голос в голове заверещал беспокойнее, чем обычно.  
  
      Но ведь и туристка наша была не лыком шита! У себя на родине она в таком гоповском районе жила, что эту палку любому могла… Нет, не могла. Свои силы она всегда переоценивала, а сейчас девушка еще и эмоционально измотана была, а значит, слабее физически. Похоже, единственно верным в этой ситуации выходом являлось спасение бегством. Что ж, от спрашивавших «семки и позвонить» она убегала, и от этого чудика хвостатого убежит.  
  
      Или не убежит.  
  
      Внезапно девушка почувствовала, что ее ноги связали какой-то нитью, а спустя секунду она уже лежала на земле, проклиная ее твердость, жесткость и шершавость асфальта. Впервые девушка была согласна с голосом в голове — нет, она все так же не понимала, что именно он говорил, но по интонации догадывалась, что звучала нецензурщина.  
  
      Кряхтя от боли, девушка попыталась сесть, чтобы распутать нить, связавшую ее ноги, но ей помешал это сделать металлический шест хвостатого косплеера, под углом вонзившийся в землю возле ее талии.  
  
      Несчастной туристке не оставалось ничего, кроме как вновь лечь на землю.  
  
      Девушка была готова присоединиться к голосу в голове и начать сыпать проклятиями, вот только вряд ли бы ее кто-нибудь понял. Обреченно вздохнув, она бросила полный ненависти взгляд на блондина в черном, а затем еще один — на его подоспевшую подружку. Как оказалось, именно эта девица в красной пятнистой пижаме посмела связать ей ноги. Хорошо хоть туристка себе ничего не сломала! Во Франции всегда так к иностранцам относятся? Или это только ей повезло?  
  
      — Делайте со мной, что хотите, только оставьте меня, наконец, в покое! — проскулила девушка, закрыв руками лицо. Как же ее все это достало! Как же она хотела обратно домой, к маме, поесть блинов, не слышать французскую речь, не видеть странных чудиков, нападавших на заблудившихся туристов. — И голос с собой заберите!  
  
      Брюнетка в пятнистом ослабила путы, а потом и вовсе освободила ноги несчастной, смотав йо-йо. Черт возьми, эти французы уже игрушками убивают! Неужели ужасы, которые рассказывают по телевидению о том, что в Европе все так плохо, на самом деле правдивы? Так ведь нельзя! Это вообще международный конфликт, девушка обязательно обратится в посольство, если, конечно, когда-нибудь до него доберется. И всем расскажет, как в цивилизованной Франции обращаются с гостями из других стран. А потом ее пригласят на телевидение, будут брать автографы, постить мемы с ее лицом…  
  
      От фантазий девушку оторвал уже ставший родным и привычным голос, внезапно воскликнувший так, словно предупреждал об опасности. И действительно: пятнистая косплеерша тянула руки к загранпаспорту несчастной туристки.  
  
      — Ах ты ж чупакабра! — выругалась девушка, вцепившись в документ мертвой хваткой. Он и так почернел уже, а теперь еще и отнять хотят? Как ей без загранника домой возвращаться? Изверги!  
  
      Парень в кошачьем костюме убрал железную палку и попытался оторвать руки туристки от ее сокровища, чтобы помочь своей подруге. Жертва обстоятельств без боя документы отдавать не собиралась (хотя пять минут назад и утверждала, что предоставляла нападавшим свободу действий), поэтому колотила человека-кота коленками по спине, не отпуская обеих рук от загранпаспорта. Увы, долго играть в перетягивание документа не вышло: под отчаянный вопль туристки и голоса в ее голове паспорт разорвался, и из него вылетела черная бабочка.  
  
      Мог ли этот день быть еще хуже?  
  
      Девушка осталась одна, в чужом городе, совершенно не зная языка.  
  
      Загранпаспорт безнадежно испорчен.  
  
      А теперь даже голос в голове, к сожалению, утих.  
  
      Пелена слез заволокла глаза бедной туристке. Она не видела, как довольная парочка проходимцев еще и кулачками стукнулась, отмечая свое торжество. Как город окутала стая божьих коровок, каким-то чудом склеившая драгоценный документ. Как эти двое косплееров, подобно супер-героям, в два прыжка преодолели огромное расстояние и удалились по своим геройским делам.  
  
      Сколько девица прорыдала, сидя на холодном асфальте, обхватив руками колени, она не знала. Как и не знала, сколько людей проходило мимо нее, спеша по своим делам и даже не взглянув на попавшую в беду девушку.  
  
      Она осталась одна.  
  
      А потом вдруг вновь услышала такой родной и знакомый голос, вот только уже не в голове, а позади себя!  
  
      Слезы вмиг высохли, девушка обернулась, и на ее лице возникла счастливая улыбка.  
  
      — Bonsoir, mademoiselle! — произнес мужчина, протягивая заблудившейся туристке пакет с едой из Макдоналдса и русско-французский разговорник.


End file.
